Many diagnostic methods such as radioimmunodetection (“RAID”), positron-emission tomography (“PET”), and magnetic resonance imaging (“MRI”), and therapeutic methods, such as radioimmunotherapy (“RAIT”), require the use of small labeled molecules. 18F, (i.e., “F-18”), a positron emitter having a half-life of approximately 2 hours and an energy of 0.65 MeV, is a desirable radioisotope for labeling small molecules used in many of the aforementioned methods. However, normally it is a time consuming complicated process to elucidate a method of incorporating short-lived isotopes such as F-18 into small molecules useful for diagnostic or therapeutic use. Therefore, a method of easily incorporating F-18 into small molecules is desirable. An F-18 derivative of 2-Deoxy-D-Glucose, (e.g., F-18, 2-Fluoro-2-Deoxy-D-Glucose, wherein the fluorine atom on the C2 carbon is F-18) is widely produced and can be a useful molecule for labeling small molecules by producing F-18 carbohydrate conjugates or adducts.